David 'Phreak' Turley
David 'Phreak' Turley is currently working at Riot Games Inc. as a Community Coordinator. He is most well known as a shoutcaster and the narrator for Champion Spotlights. Profile Skills: Uber Micro +5, Speech Craft +60 Hailing from the competitive Warcraft 3 scene, David "Top 5 World" "Phreak" Turley’s only real skills are 200+ APM, talking really fast in front of large audiences, and an overinflated ego. Bringing his Northern California pride with him, David (known as Phreak in the Riot office) was told by his pro-team's manager's ex-roommate David Dunne to apply for an internship at Riot. After taking #1 on the normal games ladder in December 2009 and proving that he could talk just as fast when referencing League of Legends, he was instantly hired and stuck out to make a name for himself in the eyes of all the League's summoners. Special Ability "Get on my Level": Phreak is known for many battle cries on the Fields of Justice. While being surprised by an opposing Master Yi or taking pride in his exploits as Corki, Phreak's most notable exclamation is urging opponents to "get on his level." That said, Phreak gives out First Blood in about 40% of his games. Meme status Puns Phreak is known to make puns in his narration, most of the time they're not very clever. Phreak's Mana In a ranked game versus Tyler1 (during his ban), Phreak was first killed when he had no mana. Since then, his lack of mana achieved meme status, partially due to the already famous rivalry. Notable phrases Phreak is known for several of his signature phrases, which have become staples in League of Legends culture. * I play this champion as a jungler: In his champion spotlights, Phreak declares that he is willing to play every champion as a jungler. * Tons of Damage: Phreak enjoys dealing tons of damage, most commonly with his favorite item . * Know to use terms such as: Was exploded, an offensiving move, revelation of coins, some anothers. Trivia * Fun Fact - Phreak is also known as an amateur dance performer. In wake of this video the now semi-popular phrase "Tons of Dance Moves" has appeared. * Phreak is responsible for videos released by Riot Games, such as the Champion Spotlights and Patch Previews. * Phreak himself became a meme in the League of Legends fanbase, typically due to him using his catchphrase "tons of damage" excessively in his Champion Spotlight and jungling with unorthodox junglers. One of the earliest examples of that are the old champion spotlight in which he recommends players to run and and jungle with and the old champion spotlight in which he states that she's a good jungler, while in reality she was sub-par at the role at best. Since then Phreak has greatly improved his Champion Spotlights but still refers to these memes jokingly. ** Similar to this quote is his catchphrase "tons of heals" (used in Champion Spotlight) and "tons of armor" (used in Champion Spotlight). See also * Twitter zh:David 'Phreak' Turley Category:Riot Games staff